


Jensen's Seasonal Appropriate Wardrobe

by nibblechops



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: I tried to make a funny, I was wearing christmas socks and this sort of happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the middle of August and there Jensen stood wearing a Christmas jumper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Seasonal Appropriate Wardrobe

The middle of summer and the team had been assigned to butt fuck nowhere in the middle of the chuffing Antarctic of all the places in the world. The team all had conspiracy theories why they were the ones getting all the shit missions, most of them revolved around Jensen pissing off their superiors.

It was fair to say each of them was pissed off and extremely cold, they still had another month left and it was getting them all frustrated. They all shared the feeling as they huddled around their only heat source. A really shitty paraffin fire, on the plus side at least it helped them keep the feelings in their fingers.

They were all only just getting by without murdering each other Jensen helped their efforts by locking himself away so he could talk dirty to his laptop. Apparently it helped with the hacking. Clay was convinced it was a bullshit reason and he only did it to make them all uncomfortable. 

To be fair it wasn’t one of the weirdest things that Jensen would do if you even dared to ignore him he would just talk to the walls for hours on fucking end.  
He’d locked himself away for around 3 days now so the rest of them were all waiting for the moment he would burst out of the door to antagonise them instead. It didn’t even come to that the electrics in the safe house died and dead electrics meant Jensen. Pooch ran claiming he had to go fix them while the others glared at the back of his head waiting for the oncoming storm.

Not even 15 minutes after Jensen had appeared and the other 3 were already going mad. The amount of shit running through the kids head alarmed Clay leaving him wondering how he even got assigned into black ops.

Roque took his favorite approach of sharpening his knives loudly and angrily before holding each one up to Jensen’s face and asking ‘Reckon its sharp enough?’ Clay always just thought of it as the death threat without the paperwork so he didn’t give a shit.

Jensen’s yammering however continued undeterred through all of this he just continued shivering slightly. All it took was one shake of Cougar’s head at Jensen wearing a t-shirt and no jumper. Jensen caught on and huffed loudly.

‘Fine dad I’ll go put a fucking jumper on’ he muttered stalking away looking a bit put out. He stomped up the stairs in a way that was not appropriate for a 24 year old man Cougar just smirked. 

The 3 of them enjoyed the few moments’ peace that Cougar had so graciously earned them and rearranged themselves around the amber glow stashing the whiskey away so Jensen wouldn’t get tempted. The 3 of them had just started to settle down again when they heard the telling footsteps descending the stairs.   
It wasn’t until he’d sat down that any of them bothered to look up at him and as soon as they did they regretted it. 

‘Are you actually fucking serious?’ The words shot out of Roque’s mouth without a second thought. Sat right next to Cougar was the blonde wearing a Christmas jumper- in fucking August. The fact that it was a Christmas jumper was made worse by the fact that on the front of it was written ‘Santa’s favorite ho ho ho!’  
Cougar just looked and laughed struggling to keep his balance on the stool he was sat on. ‘See Roque Cougs likes it! You just don’t have any taste.’ 

Clay had done a good job of keeping himself composed until Jensen had come out with that comment and now like Cougar he had also fucking lost it. Pooch had walked in feeling confused about all the noise that was coming from them all. He had taken one look at Jensen’s jumper and walked the fuck back out. He didn’t want explanation or reasoning he was fucking done. 

It was months later and the Losers were all on another mission in an actual decent park of the world. To celebrate it being Christmas Eve they had all gone out to a bar for a few drinks leaving Jensen to get some actual clothes on. 

Half way through their first bottle he had walked in wearing the exact same jumper (well not quite the same one Roque had taken one of his many knives to it). The other four just slumped over hiding their faces in their hands. Jensen just sat down curling his arm around Cougars waist feigning innocence and just said ‘What?’


End file.
